DOTA 2 Season/Dialogues
Mission 1: A Team of Mercenaries - Miniboss 1= Reveal *Tresdin: HOLY DAMN, what's that big thing? *The Demoman: A big robot, sis'. A big robot with big bombs. *Tresdin: ... looks like normal strategies won't work against that thing. *The Engineer: Learn somethin', milady: our strategy is very simple. GO AND KICK THAT METAL BOTTOM! End *The Engineer: Whew, the fight was getting dangerous. *Nick Fury: Great, Engie. Remember me to buy one of your sentries for my car. *Iron Man: Do you really trust that silly mecha toys? *The Engineer: ... Stark, just hope they're not pointed on you. - Miniboss 2= Reveal *Tresdin: Another one?!? *The Heavy: Heavy does not like his robot giant clone! *The Demoman: Don't be obvious, mate. We gotta stop it: I've got a big KABLOOIE ready in my weapon! *Nick Fury: Remember that there are civilians here, Demo. We're taking them in a safe place, but it's better to take things a bit more... quitely. *The Demoman: DAMN. *The Sniper: Leave it to me. No one can surpass me in stealthy killings. *The Spy: *facepalm* End *The Sniper: Sniping is a good job, mate. *Maria Hill: Good job, Sniper. Looks like there are no other giant robots around here. *Hawkeye: Wow, colleague, congrats. Let's have a shooting duel one day. *The Sniper: Do ya' know imma' good with tha' bow too, mate? - Boss= Reveal *Nick Fury: Here's Merasmus. *The Heavy: Heavy is ready to fight wizard! *Tresdin: STOP THERE! This battle is mine! *The Heavy: ... but... *Maria Hill: It's OK, Heavy. Agent, go with Tresdin and stop that magician once for all. Start *Tresdin: So you're the famed wizard they're talking about? *Merasmus: What the hell are you? Are we in Medieval Mode, or what? *Iron Man: Says the one who is a mage... *Tresdin: Shut up your stupid words. My name is Tresdin, and these are my blades, with your name on them! *Merasmus: Hmph. I'll kill you like I'm gonna kill that stupid team that keeps opposing my plans! *Tresdin: LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! End *Tresdin: Never trust a wizard. *The Sniper: Like I always say, sis'. *The Scout: Oh yeah, babe, that was fantastic! Now what about a little... private duel? *Tresdin: Are you challenging me, little boy? Do you want to taste my blades? *The Scout: Ow, e-ehm... I-I think you misunderstood something... *The Spy: *double-hand facepalm* *The Heavy: Scout is baby. - Deploys= - End= *Nick Fury: And the robot war has ended. But there are a lot of threats waiting for us to resolve. *Maria Hill: Well, at least it seems we have a break to re-organize. *The Medic: Zat Magician won't return so soon, for sure. He's always so slow when trying to make a destruction plan. *Nick Fury: Who's the next on the list? *Maria Hill: We don't know yet... *Saxton Hale: GOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! There's nothing better than smashing some hippies to start a day! *The Pyro: Mmmph? *Saxton Hale: Yeah, pyromaniac guy. I've just smashed a group of armed soldiers with these bare hands! They sure lack of a good boss! *Nick Fury: Ok ok, let's stop this. We have to focus on our next mission. }} Mission 2: Justice Required - Miniboss 1= - Miniboss 2= - Boss= - Deploys= - End= }} Mission 3: The Power of Friendship - Miniboss 1= - Miniboss 2= - Boss= - Deploys= - End= }} Mission 4: It's-a me, Pika-rio! - Miniboss 1= - Miniboss 2= - Boss= - Epic Boss - Deploys= - End= }} Mission 5: In a Galaxy far far away - Miniboss 1= - Miniboss 2= - Boss= - Deploys= - End= }} Premium Mission: Illuminati Confirmed - Miniboss 1= - Miniboss 2= - Boss= - Epic Boss - Deploys= - End= }} Category:Special Operations Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:Dota2